Generally, mechanical fasteners may be used in a variety of assemblies to join adjacent components together to create an assembly. For example, one or more casings, in a vehicle, such as an engine casing for an aircraft, may be fastened together at a joint with the aid of one or more mechanical fasteners. In certain instances, regulatory standards may require that the joint withstand high or extreme temperatures in the case of a thermal event. In order for the joint to withstand high or extreme temperatures, the one or more mechanical fasteners may need to withstand the high or extreme temperatures to maintain the joint between the joined components during the event.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide heat resistant fastening systems, which include heat resistant washers that shield or protect an associated mechanical fastener during extreme temperatures, such as during a thermal event. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.